


BUZZFEED BLUE | CAN YOU STAY AWAKE FOR 24 HOURS?

by BabyBoyIrwin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, This Is STUPID, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, i haven’t wrote in a while so idk if this will be any good, there’s a lot of time skips, title is random, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyIrwin/pseuds/BabyBoyIrwin
Summary: ryan tries to complete the challenge for the video, fluffy at the end i guess? i don’t really know what this is.





	BUZZFEED BLUE | CAN YOU STAY AWAKE FOR 24 HOURS?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! i wrote this after i stayed awake for a day and a half, i was amped up on coffee & energy drinks and this is the end result. 
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> my brother did read through this for me, he said it was okay, let me know if there’s any spelling or grammatical errors.

CAN YOU STAY AWAKE FOR 24 HOURS? | BUZZFEED BLUE

ryan knew it was a bad idea from the start, he’d only gotten roped into it because of unsolved winding down for the series. he had more free time than any of the try guys, or ladylike. 

shane had talked his way out of it, he’s not sure how but by some sort of magic he did, he was a little annoyed that he wouldn’t have his bestfriend/boyfriend there to entertain him. it was a little bit selfish but shane enjoyed his sleep.

now he had to actually try to complete a challenge that sounded near enough impossible. he was like a zombie when he only had 5 hours of sleep. let alone going twenty-four hours. 

he arrived at the studio at 8am, it was raining. hard, he’d barely even dried his hair when he’d finished showering and now it was soaking again. he shivered through the jumper and denim jacket he was wearing. 

once he had signed into the studio, and actually met up with the production team. he found out that quinta was taking part, and so was steven. he relaxed slightly as he sat under the warmth of the studio lights. 

they ran through the video a few times and ryan was good to go, he had his vlogging camera and when the shoot was finished. he stalked off to get a coffee. he was going to need it, especially if he was gonna be anywhere near completing this. 

-

when 4pm rolled around, ryan could feel the tired seeping into his bones slowly. he had a lot of researching left to do. he’d started digging into the case load for true crime and filming began in two weeks. he had just finished stretching when shane finally appeared next to him. grinning and sliding his fingers through his hair. 

‘got you a coffee little guy, thought you could use the boost. you were looking pretty sluggish’ 

ryan almost kisses shane right there, in front of all of their coworkers. he doesn’t though, he just takes the coffee and offers a gratuitous smile in shane’s direction. he turns back to the computer and continues the research for the collar bomb mystery. 

 

an hour and a half later, ryan is making his way to the 7-11 across the street and vlogging about it. 

‘it’s 15:45 now and i am feeling the strain, my eyes are just so close to closing and me nodding off that I decided I needed some fresh air, and so now i’m going to 7-11 to get some redbull and some candy’

he huffs a breath in before he enters the shop, rubbing his eyes harshly. he can do this. he’s got, 13 hours and 15 minutes left. he can stay awake for that long. not in his and shane’s bedroom because he thinks his boyfriend will get pretty pissed off listening to ryan edit, research and watch tv all night. 

he pays for his items and leaves the warm shop, his cheeks flush and the air feels cold against his face. he feels a little bit more awake now. he vlogs a little bit more on the way back to work. 

‘this cold air is doing wonders to keep me awake. ive got 11 hours left awake and then I’m done. let’s see what happens when i leave work’ 

-

 

when ryan does leave work, it’s without shane. he was planning on going to some weird new club with eugene, jen and andrew. it’s kind of annoying but ryan knows that if shane had come home with him, they would’ve cuddled watching conspiracy documentaries and he would’ve fell asleep listening to shane rant about aliens in his soft tired voice. 

when he does get home, he turns the ac on, blasts one of shane’s indie playlists and sits down at the kitchen table. he spends a couple hours researching wild theories and watching youtube videos about the Illuminati. ryan then ends up falling down a dark hole on the website and two hours later he’s watching compilation of dogs running into things. 

shane comes through the door just as the clock strikes two am. he seems sober and happy. ryan gets up and grins at him. 

‘shane! how was it?’ 

‘boring ry, it was basically a strip club with gourmet food. it was confusing as hell. how are you?’

ryan shrugs and hums. 

‘kind of bored, it’s sad that the club was boring. i’m quite tired but according but I’ve got three more hours.’

shane sighs and his face scrunches up, he knows they’re heading towards an argument that ryan couldn’t be bothered for. 

‘ryan, i told you this video was a bad idea. it’s not good for you to stay awake that long. how many coffees and energy drinks have you had today?’ 

‘counting the ones from 7-11 and the coffee you brought me. i think 3 coffees and 2 red bulls’

ryan can almost see the clock above shane’s head counting down to aggression. 

he thinks he’s got about a minute and a half before shane gets angry. 

‘that’s bad for you! your heart rate is probably through the roof right now. look at you, you’re twitchy as hell’

‘i haven’t had any caffeine since midnight, I’m alright shane. seriously, three hours and i’m done’

‘how are you even sure you’re going to be able to sleep after this? you don’t know how long you could be awake for ry. why do you think i refused to do it?’ 

 

‘shane, i’m too tired to argue right now. can i just vlog one more time? and then we can sit down and finish that moon landing conspiracies documentary. I’ve had a very long day’ 

shane almost deflates and the tension disappears from his shoulders. 

‘yeah of course we can, i’m gonna go put some pj’s on. please put some pyjamas on after you finish alright? you know that you’re not supposed to keep skinny jeans on too long.’

shane pulls him in for a hug and kisses his forehead, ryan thinks that this is the happiest and most content he has felt all day. 

 

-

once ryan has changed into one of his boyfriends hoodies and some fleecy plaid bottoms. his contacts are gone and his glasses rest snuggly on his face.

‘okay so it’s, 2:15 right now. I’ve got 2 hours and 45 minutes left. i’m pretty bored and tired at this point. i think I’m gonna watch a documentary about the moon landing and then climb into bed.’

-

back in the living room, shane is sat with a blanket and the remote in his hand. when ryan settled next to him, he smiled and threw the blanket over the two of them. 

times like this feel the best for the couple, ryan thinks he fits well into shane’s side. the quiet of the world feels nice, calm. nothing compared to what they feel at locations when they’re filming. 

when the clock strikes 3am. ryan can barely keep his eyes open and shane can feel his irritation building. he then down the documentary and lays down, pulling his tired boyfriend half on top of him and adjusting the blanket. 

‘shaneeee, i’m trying to stay awake and you’re making me wanna sleep’ 

shane can hear the whiny side of ryan appearing, he’s tired and he’s whiny. he doesn’t want to put his foot down but he knows ryan will be close to tears in the next 15 minutes and that’s not something he wants to deal with. 

‘ry, you know i love you. so I’m saying this now. you’re gonna snuggle up and you’re gonna go to sleep. because it’s 3am. you’ve been awake for 22 hours and you’re tired. please go to sleep’ 

 

when ryan wakes up, it’s 1pm and he’s still nestled snugly into shanes chest. his boyfriend is awake and watching friends reruns. 

 

-

 

when ryan goes through his footage the next week. there’s one final entry. it’s dark and quiet but ryan can make out shane’s face resting against their brown couch. 

‘okay so, i know that i’m crashing this video right now. but i just thought that i would show you all that staying up for this long. is a bad idea’ 

he laughs softly and pans the camera down to show ryan snoring against his chest. 

‘sleep is good for you guys. if you can’t sleep then you need to open up the reasons as to why and see a doctor. i know I’m not the most sensible out of me and the little guy. but sleep deprivation can kill you. please keep safe’

-

 

when the video goes up and ryan goes through the comments. he can’t help but let the laugh out. 

boogaraunsolved: i was about to freak out about ryan wearing shanes hoodie in his last vlog. but then I saw the last bit of the video, i’m shook. my wig is GONE. 

shaniacshyan: shyan is the greatest ship, i am blessed. my skin is cleared. my crops are growing and i am flourishing. thank you for coming to my tedtalk 

they don’t mention it in any of the unsolved videos, but every time they’re on location and ryan gets scared. shane automatically grabs his hand and distracts him. 

the comment section is a crazy place for a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on tumblr at purefem


End file.
